


A Different Punishment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Iron Mouse didn't want to know what Sailor Aluminum Siren added to the pot of stew.





	A Different Punishment

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse didn't want to know what Sailor Aluminum Siren added to the pot of stew. Her eyes were on Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow as they stood with their backs to her. Sailor Iron Mouse trembled at the thought of approaching Sailor Galaxia without Star Seeds. The Star Seeds she was sent to obtain for her. The Star Seeds she never found in Japan. How was Sailor Galaxia going to punish her this time? Lightning? Energy blasts?

Sailor Iron Mouse eventually approached Sailor Galaxia. Her body shook again as soon as she saw the latter's scowl. She thought she heard footsteps. After blinking twice, Sailor Iron Mouse looked back. She stopped trembling when she viewed Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren standing behind her. Matching happy expressions.

A scowl formed on Sailor Iron Mouse's face. ''I'll find a Star Seed!'' she said to Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow. She watched while they exchanged glances. That was when she faced Sailor Galaxia.

''Are you willing to suffer the consequences?'' 

Eyes widened prior to a shriek. ''One more chance! I'll obtain many Star Seeds as soon as possible,'' Sailor Iron Mouse said to Sailor Galaxia.   
She blinked again after Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow approached Sailor Galaxia. She couldn't hear what they muttered near her. Sailor Iron Mouse saw Sailor Galaxia's rare smile. A nod. 

''Sailor Iron Mouse, I'll spare you for now.'' 

''Hm?''

A few minutes later, Sailor Iron Mouse always struggled in Sailor Lead Crow's arms. Her wide eyes were on Sailor Aluminum Siren while she held stew on a plate with a spoon. Perhaps she had to know what was in the stew. ''What's in it?''

Sailor Aluminum Siren's eyes were wide before she blinked. ''I don't know.'' 

Sailor Iron Mouse shrieked another time.

 

THE END


End file.
